mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Families and Drug Cartels
Dons (bosses) The Don or boss is the head of a family. The boss receives a cut of every operation taken on by every member of his family. Depending on the family, the boss may be chosen by a vote from the Capo of the family. In the event of a tie, the Underboss must vote. In the past, all the members of a family voted on the boss, but by the late 2000s, any gathering such as that usually attracted too much attention. Sometimes the Don chooses his successor. Typically, a Don will put lawyers of insulation between himself and any acts. Whenever he gives orders, he gives them in private to either his underboss, lawyer or one of his capos, who in turn pass them down the line. France Corleone Family *Vito Corleone *Michael Corleone *Al Neri *Freaky Willy *Santino Corleone (acting) Barzini Family *Emilio Barzini *Paul Fortunato Tattaglia Family *Samuele Tattaglia *Osvaldo Altobello *Rico Tattaglia *Alejandro Burromuerto Cuneo Family *Phillip Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo *Garnet Stracci Family *William Stracci *Elio Nunziato *Johnny Corleone O'Donnell Family (Defunct) *Patrick O'Donnell America (1960s-1980s) Vinci Family *Frank Vinci *Leonardo da Vinci Marina Family *Raul Marina *Raul Marina II *Antonio Cadena *Osvaldo Ramozzi (acting) Falcone Family *Tomaso Falcone *Carlo Falcone America and Elsewhere (1980s-2015) Travonni Family *Giuseppe Travonni *Carmine Varrotto/Giacomo Lio (Reformed in Varrotto-Lio Family Alliance and moved to Chicago) *Candace Flynn (acting) Forletti Family *Carmine Forletti Terresse Family *Frederico Terresse Gammossi Family *Umberto Gammossi Corcesse Family *Gianni Corcesse Montana Cartel *Tony Montana O'Neille Family *Shraemrock O'Neille Boggel/Wagner's organized crime ring *Emilio Wagner/Timothy Boggel Gomez Cartel *Gaspar Gomez *Ronnie Ligi Contreras Cartel *Nacho Contreras Diaz Cartel *Edgart Diaz *Alfonso Diaz *Rico Rafael Cobblepot Family *Meyer Cobblepot Crane Family *Domenico Von Crane Clurkicus Family (Defunct) *Clurkicus Sausage Cartel *Alejandro Sausage *Eduardo Vittorez (Moved cartel in USA) DeVazzi Family *Carmine DeVazzi Delvecco Family *Luigi Delvecco Magistro Family *Piero Magistro Pictures Vito_smells_flower.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Don_Barzini.png|Don Emilio Barzini. Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Don Samuele Tattaglia. Philllip.jpg|Don Phillip Cuneo. Don_Stracci.png|Don William Stracci. Patrick_O'Donnell.png|Don Patrick O'Donnell. Frank_Vinci.png|Don Frank Vinci. Marina_talkin'.png|Don Raul Marina. Carlo_Falcone.png|Don Carlo Falcone. Cadena.jpg|Don Antonio Cadena. Elio Nunziato.png|Don Elio Nunziato. Leonardo.png|Don Leonardo da Vinci. Carmin Cuneo.jpg|Don Carmin Cuneo. Freaky Willy.jpg|Don Freaky Willy. Paul young.jpg|Don Paul Fortunato. Santino in black and white.jpg|Santino Corleone (Acting Don). Neri.jpg|Don Al Neri. Oscar.png|Don Osvaldo Altobello. Rico Tattaglia old.jpg|Don Rico Tattaglia. Ramozzi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi (Acting Don). Michael Corleone.png|Don Michael Corleone. Cuneo Don.png|Don Garnet. Johnny looks like Bruno.jpg|Don Johnny Corleone. Tomaso Falcone.jpg|Don Tomaso Falcone. Travonni.jpg|Don Giuseppe Travonni. Tony M. Comeeriar ya big golut kiss kiss!.png|Don Tony Montana. Shremrock.jpg|Don Shraemrock O'Neille. Don Emilio Wagner.jpg|Don Emilio Wagner. Nacho.jpg|Don Nacho Contreras. Edgart Diaz.jpg|Don Edgart Diaz. Gaspar.jpg|Don Gaspar Gomez. Clurkicus.jpg|Don Clurkicus. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Don Domenico Von Crane. Ed Vittorez.png|Don Eduardo Vittorez. Sausage.png|Don Alejandro Sausage. Lawyers A Lawyer is the advisor to the Don in the Mafia, and can sometimes be his accountant, childhood friend or a former hitman. Lawyer try to be legitimate so that they can "prove" the family legitimate as well, and are rarely involved in hits, robberies, or any physical activities that the Mafia carries out. A Lawyer can become don, first in-line, while another person who can gain the position is Underboss or Capo. Corleone Family *Genco Abbandando *Tom Hagen Barzini Family *Tony Bianchi *Harvey Dent Tattaglia Family *Freddie Nobile Cuneo Family *Elvis Smoth *Garnet *Gideon Kane Stracci Family *Jackson Fontana *Elio Nunziato *Anarky O'Donnell Family *Lionel Scaleri Vinci Family *Leone Galante Marina Family *Juan El Tiger *Semyon-Timur Alexeevich Krokov Falcone Family *Jeb Murphy Pictures Old_Tom.jpg|Tom Hagen. Luciano_Barroska.jpg|Tony Bianchi. Freddie.jpg|Freddie Nobile. Edwin.jpg|Elvis Smoth. Fontana.jpg|Jackson Fontana. Lionel_Scaleri.jpg|Lionel Scaleri. Leone_Galante.jpg|Leone Galante. Juan_El_Tiger.png|Juan El Tiger. Falcone_lawyer.png|Jeb Murphy. Marina and guys.jpg|Semyon-Timur Alexeevich Krokov. Cuneo Don.png|Garnet (before he got promoted). Anarky.jpg|Anarky. Gideon Kane.jpg|Gideon Kane. Elio Nunziato.png|Elio Nunziato (before he got promoted). Harvey Dent.jpg|Harvey Dent. Donato.jpg|Osvaldo Altobello (before he got promoted) Underbosses The Underboss (also known as sotto capo or capo bastone) is the second most important position in a family, directly beneath the Don himself. The underboss is usually appointed by the boss himself. The underboss is in charge of all of the capos and is usually first in line to become acting boss if the boss is imprisoned, while also frequently seen as a logical successor. Corleone Family *Sonny Corleone *Michael Corleone *Charlie Trapani *Luigi Pennino Barzini Family *Victor Barzini *Francesco Barzini Tattaglia Family *Rico Tattaglia *Bruno Tattaglia *Johnny Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Marco Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo *Clarence Stracci Family *Salvatore Stracci *Johnny Corleone *Tweedledee O'Donnell Family *Ray Scaleri Vinci Family *Leonardo da Vinci *Fat John *J. Jonah Jameson Jr. Marina Family *Raul Marina II *Javier Sanchez *Toothy *Osvaldo Ramozzi Falcone Family *Jimmy Falcone *Eddie Scarpa Pictures Santino_in_black_and_white.jpg|Santino "Sonny" Corleone. Emilio_Jr._2.jpg|Victor Barzini. Rico_Tattaglia.jpg|Rico Tattaglia (before he got promoted). Mikey.png|Marco Cuneo. Salvatore_Stracci.png|Salvatore Stracci. Bill_Montana.jpg|Ray Scaleri. Leonardo.png|Leonardo da Vinci (before he got promoted). Raul_Marina_II.png|Raul Marina II (before he got promoted). Jimmy_Falcone.png|Jimmy Falcone. Eddie Scarpa.png|Eddie Scarpa Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino. Bruno Tattaglia.png|Bruno Tattaglia. Carmin Cuneo.jpg|Carmin Cuneo (before he got promoted). Freaky Willy.jpg|Freaky Willy (before he got promoted). Francesco.jpg|Francesco Barzini. Sosa's Gang.jpg|Javier Sanchez. Cute Toothy.jpg|Toothy. Johnny gettin' choked.jpg|Johnny Tattaglia. Sissy Fat.png|Fat John. Ramozzi.jpg|Osvaldo Ramozzi. Charlie and Jerry.jpg|Charlie Trapani Michael Corleone.png|Michael Corleone (before he got promoted). Johnny Corleone.jpg|Johnny Corleone (before he got promoted). Dee.jpg|Tweedledee. Clarance.jpg|Clarence. J. Jonah Jameson Jr..jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Jr. Capos A caporegime (capo) is in charge of a group of soldiers who report directly to him. A capo (also known as Capone) is appointed by the boss and reports to him or the underboss. A Capone runs his own territory and gives a percentage of his (and his underlings) earnings to the boss. He is also responsible for any tasks assigned, including murder. In labor racketeering it is usually a capo who controls the infiltration of union locals. Notable caporegimes Corleone Family *Sal Tessio *Pete Clemenza *Rocco Lamp *Domenico Von Crane (given his own family) *Luigi Pennino *Clarence Barzini Family *Paul Fortunato *Domenico Mazza *Bobby Toro (sometimes) *Roberto Barzini *Mike Toht Tattaglia Family *Luigi Fusco *Giovanni Armanno *Rudolph Tattaglia *Kelly Berry *Walter Manetti Cuneo Family *Michael Costa *Mario DeBellis *Ronnie Tosca *Bill Cipher Stracci Family *Bobby Toro *Oscar Zavarelle *Leo Grossi *Carmine Stracci Vinci Family *Paul Barrel *Johnny DeMantagna *Samuele Vinci Marina Family *Lucas Hernandez *Sissy Fat *Juarez Marina Falcone Family *Eddie Scarpa *Rocco Scarpa *Carmine Falcone Pictures Tessio_and_Michael.png|Salvatore "Salvatorr the Meatbuff Sal" Tessio AKA Sal Tessio. Mazza_in_casino.jpg|Domenico Mazza. Luigi.jpg|Luigi Fusco. Costa.jpg|Michael Costa. Bobby!.jpg|Bobby Toro. Rudolph Tattaglia.jpg|Rudolph Tattaglia. Armanno.png|Giovanni Armanno. Oscar Zavarelle.png|Oscar Zavarelle. Clemenza.jpg|Pete Clemenza. Mario Debellis.jpg|Mario DeBellis. Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino. Sissy Fat.png|Sissy Fat. Lucas Hernandez.jpg|Lucas Hernandez. Paul Barrel.jpg|Paul Barrel. Eddie Scarpa.png|Eddie Scarpa (before he got promoted). Rocco.png|Rocco Scarpa. Leo Grossi.jpg|Leo Grossi. Carmine Falcone.png|Carmine Falcone. Johnny DeMantagna.png|Johnny DeMantagna Ronnie Tosca.jpg|Ronnie Tosca. Rocco Lamp.jpg|Rocco Lamp. Juarez Marina.jpg|Juarez Marina. Little Bobby Toro.jpg|Carmine Stracci. Bill Cipher.jpg|Bill Cipher. Clarance.jpg|Clarence (before he started working with Cuneos and he got promoted to Underboss). Kelly.jpg|Kelly Berry. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Domenico Von Crane. Mike Toht.jpg|Mike Toht. Paul in film.jpg|Paul Fortunato (Before he got promoted). Walterro.jpg|Walter Manetti. Soldiers Soldato (or soldier) is a member of a family, and can only be of background the Don is. Once a member is made he is untouchable, meaning permission from a soldier's boss must be given before he is murdered. When the books are open, meaning that a family is accepting new members, a made man may recommend an up-and-coming spy to be a new soldier. Soldiers are the main workers of the family, usually committing crimes like assault, murder, extortion and intimidation. In return, they are given profitable shops to run by their superiors and have full access to their family's connections and power. Notable soldati Corleone Family *Poli Gatto *Alberto Neri *Willie Sissy (joined the Tattaglias) *Tony Russo *Richie Pisano *Freaky Willy *Fat Boner *Carmine Rosato *Tony Rosato *Luigi Pennino *Dominic Clemenza *Giorgio Russo *Giovanni Russo *Giuseppe Russo *Domenico Von Crane *Joey Zasa Barzini Family *Tomasino Lo Bello *Richie Donatelli Tattaglia Family *Donny Marinelli *Giorgio Russo Cuneo Family *Bobby Marcolini *Giovanni Russo Stracci Family *Mario Stracci *Giuseppe Russo Vinci Family *Frank Triangoli *Mario Filippo Marina Family *Toothy *Henry Tomasino (Joined the Falcones) *Silvio Palmieri *Antonio Morales *Alvin De Carlos Falcone Family *Vito Corleone (Former and boss of his family) *Joe Clemenza *Frankie the Mick *Alberto Grossano *Henry Tomasino Picture Poli_Gatto.png|Poli Gatto. Bill_Montana.jpg|Tomasino Lo Bello. Donny_Marinelli.jpg|Donny Marinelli. Bobbi_Marcolini.jpg|Bobby Marcolini. Mario_Stracci.jpg|Mario Stracci. Ohhh fat man please.png|Fat Boner. Luigi in Cuneo suit.jpg|Luigi Pennino (before he got promoted to Capo and Underboss). Neri.jpg|Al Neri (before he got promoted to the Don). Toothy_creepy.png|Toothy (Before he got promoted). Carmine Rosato.jpg|Carmine Rosato. Tattaglias VS Pisano.jpg|Richie Pisano. Tony russo.png|Tony Russo. Vito Corleone hitman.jpg|Vito Corleone (before he got promoted to the Don of his family). Tony Rosato.png|Tony Rosato. Henry Tomasino.jpg|Henry Tomasino (Joined the Falcones). Dominic.png|Dominic Clemenza. Joey Zasa.jpg|Joey Zasa. Domenico Von Crane.jpg|Domenico Von Crane (Before he got promoted). Frankie da mick.png|Frankie the Mick. Richie Donatelli.png|Richie Donatelli. Spies A spy is not an official member of a family and often works in the family shops, or spies on enemies from other families in the hopes of being "made" into a family soldato. Spy can include a wide range of people who work for the family. Spy can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a family is accepting new membership, the best spies are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. A spy can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with (restaurant owners, etc.) In other cases, an spy might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Also, they have great negotiation skills, like Associates. Notable spys Corleone Family *Nicky Corleone *Carlo Rizzi *Tito Bonasera *Tito Morelli *Boom Boom Tradicional *Mama Scorpion *Anthony Gatto *Tony Montana (Boss of his family) Barzini Family *Sergio Turrera Tattaglia Family *Alejandro Burromuerto *Francesco Manetti *Sparta Cuneo Family *Frederico De Leonardis Stracci Family *Kyle Stracci Vinci Family *Pepe Costa Marina Family *Rafael Molosco *Antonio Xavier *Roberto Gattos Falcone Family *Antonio Balsamo *Harvey Beans *Jack Olivero *Carmine Falcone Pictures Nicky.jpg|Nicky Corleone. Turrera.jpg|Sergio Turrera. Spartan.jpg|Sparta. Federico_Leonardis.png|Frederico De Leonardis. Croc_Stracci.jpg|Kyle Stracci. Pepe Costa.png|Pepe Costa. Boom Boom Tradicional.jpg|Boom Boom Tradicional. Tito Morelli.jpg|Tito Morelli. Tonyballs.png|Tony Ballz. Carmine Falcone.png|Carmine Falcone (Before he got promoted). Jack Olivero.png|Jack Olivero. Tony Montana.jpg|Tony Montana. Assassins The Assassins are the people who are assassinating and murdering people from rival families in their hit contracts from their crime family members. For their working, they are very valuble to the each member of the families. They work and earn the big cash for reward. The mission that they are given are from Boss, Underboss, Lawyer, Capo and/or trusted Soldier. Notable Assassins Tattaglia Family *Salvatore Manetti *Norm Felichelli *Willie Sissy Corleone Family *Willie Sissy (joined the Tattaglias) *Crazy Horse *Kenneth Cuneo Family *Nicholas Klaus *Derrick Loscano Barzini Family *Alberto La Ruso Stracci Family *Johnathan Cadimius *Sameth Feirrara Marina Family *Toothy *Aldo der Lertrich Vinci Family *Stephena Cojonez Falcone Family *Jimmy Scaleri Pictures Luca's_assasssin.jpg|Salvatore Manetti. Klaus_gettin'_choked.jpg|Nicholas Klaus. Barzini assassin.jpg|Alberto La Ruso. Norm Felichelli.jpg|Norm Felichelli. Evil_Toothy.jpg|Toothy. Stephena Cojonez.jpg|Stephena Cojonez. Aldo der Lertrich.jpg|Aldo der Lertrich. Feirarra.jpg|Sameth Feirrara. Crazy Horse 2.jpg|Angelo "Crazy Horse" Granalli Carlo Colini.jpg|Kenneth. Will Sissy.jpg|Willie Sissy (Before he joined the Tattaglias). Johnathan Cadimius.png|Johnathan Cadimius. Derrick Loscano.jpg|Derrick Loscano. Security Guards An Security Guards is a made member of a family responsible for handling those who do not go along with family policies, rules and deals. It often involves threats of violence, beatings or murder. Sometimes security guards aren't part of a gang run by a caporegime and report directly to a boss. Notable Security Guards Corleone Family *Luka Brasi *Meyer Cobblepot (Boss of his family) Stracci Family *Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez Barzini Family *Victor Zsasz Cuneo Family * Fredo Buttowski Marina Family *Sergio Luccio Tattaglia Family *Jim Reed *Thomas Elliot Falcone Family *Claude Reese Vinci Family *Giovanni Spollitto Pictures Bye,_bye_Luca.jpg|Luka Brasi. Juan Hernandez.jpg|Juan-Giuseppe Hernandez Zsasz.jpg|Victor Zsasz. Operator.jpg|Fredo Buttowski. Jim_Reed.png|Jim Reed. Sergio Luccio.png|Sergio Luccio. Thomas Elliot.jpg|Thomas "Hush" Elliot. Wise Guys Wise Guys are a part of the family, that beat up the debtors and they work for Soldiers, like Spies, but with brute force and enforcered indtimidation skills, like his Enforcers. Notable Wise Guys Corleone Family *Marty Malone Tattaglia Family *Mikey Soleri Barzini Family *Johnny Mussolini *Giovanni Mantollini Stracci Family *Bennie Alioto Cuneo Family *Monkey Ass Calamari Falcone Family *Adam-Andre Domantto Marina Family *Tony Amiot Vinci Family *Riccardo Von Aliotti Pictures Monk_Malone.jpg|Marty "Monk" Malone. Mike_Soleri.jpg|Michael "Mikey" or "Mike" Soleri. Johnny Musolinni.jpg|Johnny Mussolini. Andre Domatto.jpg|Adam-Andre Domantto. Gio Corbinelli.png|Giovanni Mantollini. Truck Drivers Truck Drivers are best for driving trucks to the warehouses, factories and hubs, they can be slaves to higher ranks and Workers works with them and with the Citizens. Notable Truck Drivers Corleone Family *George Jovino Tattaglia Family *Jones Van Damm *Lazlo Valentin Stracci Family *Diego Stracci Cuneo Family *Scarecrow Barzini Family *Deadly Ed Barzini *Tito Belloq Marina Family *Rocco Luciano Falcone Family *Samuele McFanotti Vinci Family *Claudio Brusco Pictures Jaggy_Jovino.jpg|George "Jaggy" Jovino. Vam_Damm.png|Jones Van Damm. Diego.jpg|Diego Stracci. Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow. Eduardo Barzini.jpg|Deadly Ed Barzini. Claudio B.png|Claudio Brusco. Lazlo Valentin.png|Lazlo Valentin. Tito Belloq.jpg|Tito Belloq. Workers Workers are the best at doing dirty jobs, they can be the slaves to the higher ranks, work for family money and very important to the family. Also, they are Citizens slaves. Notable Workers Cuneo Family *Kevin Moonmen Barzini Family *Norman Barzini Tattaglia Family *Jim Reed *Tony Jacobs Stracci Family *Plinto Ottaviano Corleone Family *Jim Reed (Tattaglia snitch) *Eduardo der Lertrich Marina Family *Jimmy the Spit *Patsy Cannoli Falcone Family *The Church Pianist Vinci Family *Andy Jones Pictures Richie_Noriega.png|Kevin Moonmen. Jim_Reed.png|Jim Reed (Before he got promoted). Norman_Barzini.jpg|Norman Barzini. Ottaviano.jpg|Plinto Ottaviano. Citizens A Citizen '''can be an secret associates of their crime family, suppling drugs, selling weapons, giving the information from Spies to the Soldiers and/or Capos. They are important to their crime family and work for Spies and they are beginners in their crime family. Notable Citizens Tattaglia Family *Virgil Sollozzo *Sameth Tattaglia Barzini Family *Harvey Dent *Luis Espizona Corleone Family *Joel Stromboli *Jackson Woltz *John Riccio *Luigi Rezonni Stracci Family *Wendy Corduroy Cuneo Family *Tobias Cuneo Marina Family *Jancoppo *Richie Mazza *Heinz Doofenshmirtz Falcone Family *Giovanni Jossi *Martino Santolli Vinci Family *Francesco Pantozzi Pictures Sollozzo.png|Virgil Sollozzo. Joel shaking hands.jpg|Joel Stromboli. Two-Face.jpg|Harvey Dent (before he got promoted). Kratze.png|Richie Mazza. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Sameth Tattaglia.png|Sameth Tattaglia. Jackson Woltz.jpg|Jackson Woltz. Tobias Cuneo.png|Tobias Cuneo. Marty face.png|Martino Santolli. Wendy Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy. Usual Citizens You can see a random citizens, mafia citizen, worker or truck driver on the street. They are called "shoe" by higher ranks. The Ponies The '''Ponies are the creatures that represent the crime family if the crests mean no importance anymore. They are all from Equestria, Outworld. Each family has it's pony by personalities and look-likes. Notable Ponies Corleone Family *Rarity Barzini Family *Diamond Tiara Tattaglia Family *Silver Spoon Cuneo Family *Sweetie Belle Stracci Family *Pinkie Pie O'Donnell Family *Fluttershy Vinci Family *Octavia Marina Family *Treehugger Falcone Family *Applejack Pictures Sexy_Rrity.png|Rarity. Sweetie_Belle_standing.png|Sweets Belle. Pinkamena_lickin'_a_knife.jpg|Pinkie Pie. Butchershy.jpg|Fluttershy. Tiara_and_Spoon.png|Silver Spoon (The grey one) and Diamond Tiara (The one with tea). This pic also represents how Tattaglias were slaves to the Barzini family. Octavia_2.jpg|Octavia. Tree_hugger_drugie.png|Treehugger. Applejack_cowboy.jpg|Applejack. TeaTime Tiara.jpg|Diamond Tiara. Twisted Silver Spoon.png|Silver Spoon. Category:Characters Category:Ranks Category:The Godfather